


When They Wore Dresses

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Glove Kink, M/M, Never bet with Seven, Prequel, Romance, Sailor Moon Outfits, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, bottom!Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: When Zen looked back, he didn't know what he remembered best - dressing up as a Sailor Senshi or what he and Jumin did that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Seven’s route. V survived getting shot, Rika is taken care of by specialists in her own home and Saeran, with the help of a therapist, is doing well.
> 
> This happens before When They Told the RFA and When She Met Her.

He should’ve known better than to make bets. Zen was so done with Saeyoung’s endless meme spam and bad internet jokes, to the point where he demanded that the young hacker take things seriously for a while. When the redhead said that he could be serious for a month, no one believed him. Everyone including Saeran said they’d wear whatever he wanted for one day if he could do it.

They’d expected him to crack after a week. Yet for the entire month, Saeyoung had said nothing in chat that could remotely seem like a joke. He replied seriously to every topic that came up in the chat. Zen had even tried to gaud it out of him at some point but with no luck.

When they all came together at their headquarters, also the place where the RFA parties took place, everyone felt the same horror as Saeyoung presented them all with dresses.

Sailor Senshi dresses.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Zen said, exasperated. Saeyoung just grinned, the little shit. Yoosung’s face was so red it could rival the Choi twins’ hair. Jumin just kept pinching the bridge of his nose. Saeran looked like he was going to murder his brother. Jaehee pretended not to care by typing on her phone but failing drastically as she eyed the outfits.

“Can I be Sailor Moon?” Of course MC was more than happy to wear this kind of thing. Zen would never understand the two of them.

“Nope! I’m Sailor Moon!” Saeyoung proclaimed which made MC clap eagerly and Saeran facepalmed with an audible slap. “I got two tuxedo mask outfits for you and Jaehee. Here!” He tossed them both the black suits with masks. Jaehee looked visibly relieved, muttering something about it looking like one of old work outfits.

The redhead turned to the boys, who all recoiled as he posed. “It’s Moon Prism Make Up time, guys!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

Zen couldn’t care less what anyone said, he wasn’t leaving the dressing room. He had crossed his arms while sitting on the couch, dress, gloves and accessories already on. They’d have to shoot him to get him out of there.

“Zen? Are you in here?” There was no knock as the corporate heir walked inside. Zen’s eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Jumin. He was wearing the outfit that had blue trims and accessories outfit.

The blue did look quite good on him. So did the tight gloves, the boots and the way the top pronounced his broad shoulders. He had to resist biting his lip. The only thing that was still so very Jumin Han was the black briefcase he carried with him.

“Why aren’t you joining us? We promised we’d do this.” Ah the ever logical Jumin. It ticked him off so much how the executive could remain so calm while crossdressing. It was ridiculous.

“Because!” Zen didn’t care that he was yelling, making exaggerated hand movements. “I can’t wear these freaking heels without breaking my ankles!” Saeyoung just had to give him the one with high heels. At least Jumin got some boots to walk around in.

Jumin rolled his eyes and was about to retort but Zen was having none of it.

“AND! This skirt isn’t long enough for me, God!” He stood up rapidly to prove his point, holding the edges of the skirt to pull it down a bit more. Jumin and Zen were practically the same size, yet his skirt barely covered his essential parts. It was so unfair. It was a good thing he was wearing speedos. 

He noted that Jumin was being unusually quiet. Looking up, he saw the dark-haired man stare at the edge where the skirt hiked up on his butt. Oh. God.

In the past, he would have literally kicked the man outside. But their relationship was different now. He wasn’t sure what it was called. Friends with benefits? Friends that wanted to kill each other most of the time but sometimes came together for sex?

Sure enough, Jumin locked the door and pushed him on to the couch, lust clouding his eyes.

“Seriously, now?” Zen hissed. He didn’t resist.

“I promise I will pretend I couldn’t find you and you won’t have to be in the group picture.”

“Deal.”

 

Their underwear lay discarded on the carpet as Jumin lay on top of Zen, using his arms to hold on to the sides of the couch to hover above him, rubbing his hard member against the actor’s. The skirt’s fabric rubbed in between their legs, adding to the shocks of pleasure that ran through his body. The sensation was something he could never get enough of. Jumin’s face was flushed and he saw sweat slowly dripping down his neck as the older man worked to provide them both pleasure. He reached up and bit his neck, not enough to break skin but enough to draw a deep groan out of the raven-haired man.

His gloved hand brushed along Jumin’s naked thigh and he shivered. Interesting. Zen experimented by rubbing his hands up and down his legs and across his neckline.

“Hng…” Jumin ended up burying his head in the crook of his neck, trying to stay quiet. Those sounds were driving him mad. He needed to have more.

He opted for rubbing the man’s ass while the both of them frotted against each other. The little shivers and squeaks that came from Jumin fueled his desire, the pre-come leaking from their cocks making it easier from them to slide together. Usually he was so silent during their time together. He had to wear gloves more often.

Jumin shifted to straddle his lap and reached over to his open briefcase below them to grab the lube. Zen knew what he wanted. He took off his white glove, spread some lube on his fingers and used his gloved hand to give him better access to Jumin’s entrance. He had never expected Jumin to enjoy assplay that much. The first time they tried it was unexpected but so hot, he had wanked to it the days after. He wasn’t too comfortable with it but seeing as Jumin couldn’t get enough, he considered trying it himself in the future.

As he slowly entered a finger inside him, Jumin closed his eyes and bit his lip while holding Zen’s shoulders. He was tight and warm and Zen found himself focusing on the man alone, ignoring his own pleasure. He added another finger, bending them to try to find the pleasure spot.

“Aaah! Fuck, Zen!” Ah, there we go. He couldn’t help but smirk proudly.

He pumped his fingers in and out while working his gloved hand on Jumin’s dick at the same time. He wanted Jumin to fall apart first, to strip him from that serious façade he always wore. The assault on his ass and cock was causing Jumin to gasp and moan endlessly, the grip on his shoulders tightening constantly. Suddenly Jumin shot forward and kissed him, running his tongue over his lips asking for entry. Zen opened his lips a little and he could feel Jumin trying to dominate his mouth, his tongue wrestling with his.

The effort was heating him up rapidly. The outfit was clinging to his abs from sweat. His hair was sticking to his face. Jumin was quivering on top of him, the outfit making him look so terribly _wrongsexyhot_ and he desperately wished he could take a picture. He looked like he was going to come soon, his breaths coming quicker, his eyes half-lidded and his fingernails scratching his bare shoulders. He really hoped the marks wouldn’t too visible.

“Wait, stop. Stop.” Jumin gasped. Zen immediately stopped and gently removed his fingers from the executive’s ass. Did he hurt him?

“I want… I want you to fuck me.” It was a whisper, almost inaudible, but Zen heard him perfectly clear. His cock twitched, he couldn’t possibly become any harder.

“A-are you sure?” Zen asked. Jumin looked at him with a determination that he recognized when the heir wanted something.

He had so many questions. Why being in the forefront. They had never engaged in penetrative sex, always choosing handjobs and frotting. It was less personal, easier to disengage in case one of them ever got a girlfriend, easier to end their trysts. Yet as Jumin opened the condom wrapper and covered his cock, he didn’t say a word.

When Jumin slowly pushed his cock into him, Zen almost came there and then. It was tight, so tight and that skirt was doing things to him. He quickly looked over to the standing mirror across the room. He couldn’t see much but it looked like two women were having sex. It was all so incredibly hot.

He wanted to buck up, to push himself further into that delicious heat but he didn’t want to hurt Jumin. The man’s face was scrounged up in discomfort and pleasure as he pushed down further, stopping for a few seconds to adjust to Zen’s girth. He could feel the walls around his dick contract and Zen threw his head back, almost hurting himself on the wooden armrest.

As he moved, Zen held on to his hips to hold him in place. The couch made noise as Jumin lifted himself off his cock and back down again. Zen grabbed Jumin’s dick and stroked him. Both of them moaned every time their bodies connected inside. He wanted to keep holding on to this feeling as long as possible but could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

“I’m… ah! Not going to last long… haaa…” Zen gasped. Jumin put his hand on Zen’s cheek and kissed him. It wasn’t as dominant as usual. It was soft and intimate. Too intimate. He kissed him back, languishing in the softness of his lips. Words tried to form in his brain but never reached his tongue.

In a matter of seconds his mind fogged over with nothing but white, his eyes rolled back and his toes curled as he lost himself. Beyond the haze Jumin finished as well, cum splattering on top of their white sailor outfits.

 

They cleaned up with tissues, Zen trying his best to remove any stains. He didn’t mind paying for dry cleaning but the last thing he wanted was for the RFA to ask questions he didn’t want to answer. He complained about how shitty Jumin's tissues were but didn't get a response. Jumin was fidgeting with with his gloves, looking at the door.

“I love you.”

Zen turned to look at Jumin so fast, he hurt a muscle in his neck, his mouth suddenly dry. Jumin’s voice was quiet, vulnerable. He wasn’t looking at him. Zen didn’t know what to think. He wanted to say a million things and nothing at the same time. There was something hilarious and bizarre about a guy in a Sailor Senshi costume confessing to him but he couldn’t get himself to laugh about it.

Jumin’s back straightened and he turned towards him. He looked defensive, ready to turn into the harsh cold Jumin he knew. Yet there was a desperation, a need that he had never seen before.

Since when had he become so adept at reading Jumin Han, of all people?

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Zen opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He was waiting for an answer to an unasked question. He knew that whatever he said would change their relationship. If he said no, they could just pretend nothing happened and continue with what they were doing. But it wouldn’t feel the same.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted that.

“Can… Can I think about it?” Why was he being such an indecisive jerk? He felt like one of those asshole protagonists he hated in Kdrama’s, the guys who would constantly string the girl along and make her feel upset all the time. To his surprise however, the look in Jumin’s eyes softened.

“Of course. Take as long as you need. I will tell the others I tried my best but have been unable to find you.” He unlocked the door and turned the handle.

“Wait. I’m coming with you.” This surprised Jumin greatly. To be fair, it surprised him as well.

“I thought you didn’t-“

“I changed my mind. I would never pass the chance to look fabulous in a picture, skirt of not. I’m still not wearing these heels though.” He held the red shoes in his hands and motioned to Jumin to move out. The heir chuckled and moved out.

Jumin didn’t laugh enough, in his opinion.

 

Chaos was what they found when they both entered the conference room. Saeyoung even had a Sailor Moon wig on, taking selfies of himself and MC who was holding a plastic red rose to boot. When they tried to take a picture of Yoosung, the blonde ran panicking to hide behind Saeran, who grabbed the camera away from them. His attempt to try to delete the photos was blocked by both MC and Saeyoung screaming and tackling him. Jaehee was sitting as far away as possible from them at the table, trying to read her documents while all dressed up.

Zen threw one of his red heels at Saeyoung to signal they were there. It missed, though barely. His aiming skills were never the best.

“Hey!”

“Serves you right, giving me shoes I can’t wear.” Saeyoung wanted to throw something back but MC had regained control over the camera again and was dragging Saeran to them.

“Picture time, picture time!”

As Saeyoung readied the camera on the standard, everyone got into position. Jumin, Jaehee and him stood at the back to hide the fact that he was barefoot while Yoosung, Saeyoung and MC stood in front of them. Zen glanced over to Jumin standing next to him, arms hanging down casually. He had asked for some time to think about it but he already knew the truth, just too scared to admit it. Making up his mind, he moved his hand, doing it as subtly as possible and grabbed Jumin’s fingertips. Jumin didn’t look at him but he felt his hand move over his and squeezed it gently. It took all of Zen’s acting skills not to show the butterflies in his stomach.

Saeyoung quickly ran towards them and knelt in front of the group, posing. “Everyone say cheese!”

“Cheese!”

“If this picture gets anywhere outside of the RFA, you’re dead Saeyoung.”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I can't believe I wrote this! @////@ It's the very first time I have written smut so please comment/criticize!


End file.
